Path of the Chemist
by SmilingJester
Summary: Not wanting to be a fight for such little gain, our... hero choses to take the most unlikely path to take off the world of Royal Roads. M for Mature themes and drugs, so many drugs
1. The chemist is born

**Greetings! this little story came into my head yesterday, so I made a quick little story out of it. The game being played is Royal Roads from the light novel, Legendary Moonlight Sculptor. A great story, I highly recommend it.**

* * *

I watch as Jesse drives off laughing with tears in his eyes and flip the television screen off. I have seen the scene too many times to have to watch the rest. I pop the Breaking Bad disk out of my DVD player and put it back in the box set case. I wish they made shows like they did in the teens. Now it's all shit reality shows and trashy women with no morals.

I hear men enter the room I was watching the TV in. "Sir, the installation is complete. Enjoy Royal Roads." I had bought the new Pod from unicorn the day before and the men arrived this morning, and just finished installation apparently. I don't even know why i want to play the game so bad. I don't want to spend my off time at work killing things with a sword or anything. I am more of a manipulative bastard in that regard. Sure people may call me a lunatic, but my response is always, "I feel empathy and can sympathize with the plight of man, I just choose not to."

Why risk my life for so little gain, or be some two shoes goody merchant that has to kiss ass everyday to make a good sale. I will become what Royal Roads doesn't have, the kingpin of the drug underworld! I will make myself a household name that strikes hate and respect in peoples' hearts!

I climb into the machine to start my new adventure. Arriving in a strange white space, I find myself without a body. a female voice sounds over the void, "What do you wish for your name to be?"

"Heisenberg." Why not honor the show that is making me set out on this path? Without it, I would probably take some generic name like Keith or Michael. My model is a male, as I am. Longish black, aristocratic looking, twenty year old with surprisingly piercing eyes. A nice trim beard combo that I take care of daily. I am a pure English-born, so slightly pale skin.

I have to laugh everytime I look at myself. I am a lowly dock worker that looks like a young king. I take a lot of hazing for that when I started working there, but even if I work hard and put on muscles, my face just got thinner and angles more pronounced. Making me look more royal.

The next option is the race. I can choose from twenty-nine different races. After hesitating slightly, I chose Half-Elf. They get a boost to their CHA and ears aren't that noticeable, so if someone is racist towards elves, I can just hide as a human.

"Would you like to take the tutorial?" the voice asks when I finish examining my avatar. Shrugging, I agree. I am in no rush to get into the game. I have to stay in my starting city for a week anyways. A bit extra time in the creator is no problem.

I am put in a simple obstacle course. Just basic climbing, walking, strafing and jumping to familiarize myself with the new movement. I guess this is for people who change their height and need to adjust their center of gravity. I also get a booklet that explains to me how everything levels up and the parts to the menu.

Reading the booklet, I find something that will come in extreme use later. The journal feature that lets me take personal notes that runs off the Phoenix software. The successor for the Dragon voice to text software of the old days. I reach the end of the course and wait for whatever to happen that lets me get on with the creator.

Ten minutes pass and I am getting frustrated. I even reread the blasted book while calling for help every once in a while, trying to trigger the AI, until I lose it thirty minutes in. "Goddammit! Let me go start the game you stupid machine!"

A human voice speaks over the void around me, "Is there a problem, player? You have been sitting there for a half an hour."

"Damn right there is a problem! I just took the tutorial and I've been stuck here since I finished it!"

"Wait. You actually took the tutorial? Hold on for a minute… Here's the problem! We didn't program any scripts for when people finished the tutorial! We thought everyone would skip it!" Thank you for helping us with this bug. On behalf of Unicorn, I grant you one free non-combat skill for when you get into the game as an apology. Let me just… There we go! I got it, got it!" The voice says, fading out.

"Which area do you wish to start in?" I hear the Ai ask me. Seems they fixed the problem.

"How about the human main city." A flash of light and I am standing in the middle of a plaza of bustling people. Smirking at the graphics, I take off in a general direction to get out of the crowd and find the nearest alchemy shop. Can't sell drugs without making drugs.

It takes HOURS to find the alchemy shop because it is hidden in the poverty district's alleyways! Cursing my luck and lack of intelligence on the city layout, I enter the little shop. It smells of herbs and tea, with a counter at the back and selves of minor potions on the walls. The shop keep is a old man with white hair, grinding away at something in a mortar and pestle on the counter.

Walking up to the counter, I start the conversation, "Hello sir. I have a question that you can answer."

"What?" The man behind the counter asks as he continues to grind what I see is a root into a fine powder.

"I would like to become an Alchemist by trade and not hobby. Where would I go to learn this trade?"

The man stops grinding and looks up at me for the first time. he has a glint of curiosity in his eyes, "Here, but why would you want to be an alchemist? We don't make much money. I've been doing this since I was a lad and this store nearly caused me to go bankrupt!"

Why lie to the man that could teach me the way to my success. "I will be blunt and honest with you. I wish to bring drugs and destruction to this land by way of alchemy and start an empire around it, hopefully one day ruling the world."

"..." The NPC stares at me.

"..." I stare at the NPC.

"I… I don't know how to respond to that." The man puts down his mortar and rubs his chin, thinking. "Well… who am I to get in the way of a dream… No. I see in your eyes it this is no dream. A goal that big. There are only five full time alchemists in this kingdom, including myself. In the world, there are thirty alchemists, but no foreigners ever try this for full time. It would be nice to add another to our ranks, even with your… less than legal mindset."

A message dings in front of my eyes, a hovering text box that reads, "You have been offered the class of Alchemist! Do you accept? Y/N"

"Yes. Thank you sir for the chance," I say, giving him a slight bow.

The man silently gets up and puts a closed sign in front of his door. "Follow me youngster. I need to show you the basics to the craft." We go into a backroom area which is littered with crates of potions, plants, dried or otherwise and tanks that are growing plants that are yet to mature. The man hands me a mortar and pestle with a root.

"This is how you grind a plant. Follow my movements and be patient. It takes a bit to fully finish the entire root." I watch closely as he grinds the dried root to a powder, following his movements the best I can. After a few minutes, a message sounds, telling me that I have learned how to Grind.

The man continues to teach me his craft's basics. We go onto how to mix the ingredients in a bowl to make a potion, ointment, soap, or whatever else that I would need to know. In the end, he taught me herbology to find and extract the plants. Appraisal, so i know what I am selling is really worth. Identification, I need to know what i make and what it does. Knife Work and handicraft to better cut the ingredients with accuracy. Last is farming, so I can grow my own ingredients and make it benefit better from my care.

"Now, you are a new foreigner yes? Yes. You will need a job as you get better at our craft, so you will be working the counter as I make up new potions! You can do basic grinding and alchemy while you wait for sales!"

He pushes a smock into my hands, along with a mortar, roots, and a recipe. "You can make a perfume out of these that draws people to the shop! When your done make these! No out, out!" He pushes more recipes into my hands and pushes me out the door to the counter. Locking the door after me.

Straightening my threadbare clothes, I put the smock on and get to work on the perfume. While I grind, I remember a free skill from the creator. "System, skill!" This brings up my skill menu where I see everything I just learned from my mentor… I don't even know his name. On the bottom, a skill slot is filled with, "Pick your skill! Say 'skill slot activate'"

Shrugging, I continue grinding as I say the passphrase. The menu brings down a short list of skills I can learn. Things that I could get by myself easily, but with this, i don't have to hunt for them. The list is, "Identification, which is greyed out, Repair, Fishing, Cooking, Handicraft, grey, Acting, Barteri-" Acting? I select it to see the details on the skill.

Acting: Hides your emotions behind a mask of your creation!

That… That is bound to come in handy when I am dealing with the more dangerous individuals. I select it and immediately feel the effect. My face muscles relax a bit and I think of a pleasant and inviting smile. My face moves on its own and takes the wanted expression. I feel it give back to my normal neutral bored face, but I renew it and keep the mask as I work. The skill leveling up the longer I hold the smile.

The plant I am grinding for the perfume which I note down in my journal, mountain red daisies and the buds off a wild boar flower. A common flower found outside the city walls. I keep any seeds I extract from the pair. The smell from the ground plants is enticing already and it isn't even combined with each other yet.

Like instructed in the recipe, I mix them in a bowl with the amount of water told to use, stirring them until they are blended together into an even more inviting smelling liquid. That done, I set it to the side of the counter… Wait… I didn't reopen the store! Hopping the counter, I go over to the door and take the closed sign off.

Good thing I remembered that or I would have been fired on day one. I go back and start the other recipes, cleaning the pestle for each ingredients. noting what is what and the affects it has on potions and with each other along with the location if I ever need to find where they grow and what is the best environment i need to grow them at.

The recipes my mentor gives me is the remedy of poisons and said poisons. This helps me learn what does what and how to counteract the poisons in plants. I think this is my mentor's way of not so subtly pushing me towards my goals in this realm. Mna, I couldn't have found a better teacher if I tried!

I just grind and mix the recipes for five hours until the shop is time to close. My mentor comes out and looks over my potins, telling me what I did your and how to improve. After the kind advice, he tosses me out of the shop and tells me to go to the training hall to take basic training for my knife. "Work on those arms, Sonny! Cutting some stuff that you will later work with takes a fast and hard hit! It may help if you teach yourself how to throw a knife as well!" With this he slams the door in my face.

Free for ten hours in the real world, I go to the training hall like my mentor tells me to take this basic training. I find the hall easy enough as it is huge! I was going to do this at some point anyways as hiring a thug would be too expensive and knowing how to protect myself is a good idea. The instructor tells me that the weapon rack is on the side of the room and goes back to sharpening a sword he pulls out.

Okay… I follow directions and pick out a wooden dagger from the rack of weapons. Picking a scarecrow, I start hacking and slashing the scarecrow, aiming for crippling areas and vital points. I do the same with stabs, but aim for parts of the head as well. I keep up a pleasant smile even as I grew more and more bored doing this. My acting skills increasing steadily.

I find that if I put on a face opposite of what I am feeling and make it convincing, my skill levels up really quickly as I am suppressing my true feelings and not just putting on a face. This also does wonders for mental discipline. The training will help me deal with the more frustrating people in my life.

This is how my first month is like. The afternoons, from ten to eight working at the alchemist. I still could not weasel a name out of my mentor and soon gave up. During my off times that I am on, which is whenever I am home, I am working on my blade skill and throwing skills. I don't finish the basic training as it takes a long time to train enough to be considered finished. I have put in weeks to it already, so I am not just going to give up.

I slowly grow in my skills, but not my level for it is locked. I am heartened that if it wasn't I would be level five by now as mentor is starting to sell my wares among his own. This is how an alchemist levels up. They either cook difficult for their level recipes, sell their wares to NPC or users, and in cases of true alchemists, invent new potions. Experimenting also gives a little experience, not as much as a difficult recipe, but it is constant while the recipe Experience points are not. The more dangerous and risk, the more experience gained.

All the while, I am reading books mentor lends me while making note in my journal of the various ingredients and their effects. I start seeing how to balance a potion without being told. I gained my first few levels when I first successfully substitute ingredients in a potion for a better result.

I start leveling up quickly after I figure this out and put the points in CHA and the leftovers to my two main combat stats at this point in time. VIT, in case I blow something up in my experiments next to me, I can survive and AGi, so I can get out of the room before the bloody thing goes boom. The VIT also is there, so as I do not have the money for a mask, they are EXPENSIVE! I can survive in a room of poisonous gas for a little, just enough to get out.

My first major breakthrough into the realm of drugs is when I make my first cigarette. The herb inside is a the leaves off a tree I found outside one day in the woods while collecting new plants for ingredients. I found it has a calming effect and when burned, it gives off this effect in a radius of one meter. This gives me the idea of a calming cigarette, so I treat it in a slow burning, low heat fuel, grind it up and wrap it in a rolling paper that I cut myself. I make a very large supply in one go with my knife work.

When I try it the first time, the damn thing poisoned me! it took ten points of damage every five seconds and gave out a cloud of calming, but slightly less deadly smoke. three point every five seconds. I am persistent and gain the skill "Resilience"!

The skill helps my body deal with poison and since the cigarette is a class S of a ten level scale, F, E, D, C, B, A, S, SS, X, Z, it takes a bit to get over the deadly effects. I do grow the skill to intermediate six however before it is safe for my own use. i used a lot of healing powders I made from plants I went out to find. An outrageous level for this little thing! It was funny to see rabbits die in my path as I was collecting the herbs.

The skill filters out the poison and leaves the calming effect. I talked to my mentor about this and he tells me that people do not grow tolerant of Herbs and potions in this land. As it is the fuel poisoning me, I just filter that out and leave the full effect of the herb. Nice!

What was not nice is me needing to tweak the fuel to be less deadly! I may had the will to make it work, but others will not and it won't sell! I mixed in some catalysts in the fuel to decrease the damage, but it is still hurting people and will not sell until I fix that! I found the fix a day later after I fixed the fuel. By adding a small healing grass shreddings that takes the edge off the rest of the fuel to the what I call tobacco, the damage is neutralized as the grass heals the user. Who cares about secondhand smoke. The grass is easy to find and I know grow a little tank full with my tobacco in a section my mentor let me take in the back room. The real name is some Indian name that I can't pronounce. Plus calling it tobacco makes it so no one knows that I got it from that herb, cuts down on competition later when I get the damn thing to not kill people!

Speaking of weirdly high skill levels, my grinding is middle intermediates due to the tons of different plants I put in my mortar. The alchemy is low intermediates upon the creation of the cigarette that doesn't kill you… A lite cigarette if you will. My knife work is high beginners from the training and cutting up plants all day long to more manageable sizes. The tobacco plant is a fucking palm tree! The leaves are as long as my arm! My other skills are rather low from lack of use as I am not working with anything new for the moment.

On my down time in the shop, after all the potions are down for the day, I roll cigarettes and tie a bundle of five together to sell. A customer comes in to buy potions, when he finds what he is looking for, he brings it to the counter to pay. Looking at the items, "three silver for them all Ali."

"Say… What is that you making Heisenberg?" The man, Ali asks. A regular that comes in before his hunting days to buy healing potions.

"You know the cigarettes I smoke that slowly kill everything I stand around?" The man nods. I never smoked those inside, but I met him on his hunting days when I was still emitting the deadly fumes until my body took all that away and left just the calming leaf smoke.

"Well… My body took away all the deadly factors of the smoke, so it is safe now as you can see," I point to the one in my lips, "So I thought, hey, the leaf doesn't kill, just the fuel I use to slow the burn. I tweaked it a bit… a lot and made it less deadly. It is now just a class E instead of a S poison well… Not a poison anymore even! The effects of the grass I put in overrule the poison, so there is only a little damage, as it is now a potion class with a little side effect, but it heals the smoker at the same time for the lost health. Want to buy some?"

"Sure, how much?"

"For you… fifty copper for a bundle if you spread the word. Be warned though. It will take a week of heavy use to neutralize the poisoning effect. Even longer to get rid of the second hand, which is what killed all those bunnies around me."

"Hm… I'll try it anyways. I need something to kill those hidden little buggers anyways. Just… Don't slip me any of those things you smoke man. That stuff is dangerous in anyone else's hands." Ali gives me the coin and I hand him a bundle.

"Have a nice day sir."

This was the beginning of my empire in my eyes. My first drug sale with a never before seen product. Over the next three months, I stay with my mentor and become his lab assistant as I am closing in on his level of alchemy. I will not be better in a long time as he knows must ingredients in the world and how to use them. He just can't get his hands on any due to lack of money.

I even made my first marijuana joint. Using the same fuel, I can make a stronger effect than the tobacco with another plant at the cost of both health and satisfaction bar. It makes you hungry using it, but the grass blend is keeping the poison from killing the user.

These sell very fast and I have trouble meeting the demands while working the shop. They sell for a silver for five. "They are stronger so more expensive," I tell people with an apologetic look on my face, "The new ingredient is just so hard to come by, this is as low as I can make it and still make some profit." Lies! I can make the what I call hemp, easier than a cigarette! The damn thing is not a tree, but a wheat sized plant I found hiding in a nearby mountain. the best part is the thing has like fifty seeds a plant! There were tons on that mountain!

The cigarettes fall out of fashion as the hemp takes over my market. This grows until I have to move my operations out and start my own company, "Blue Sky" Another Breaking Bad reference! If you know that show, you will figure out my goals VERY quickly. good thing it is mostly NPCs buying my goods and the show is fifty years old.

Knocking on the backroom door of my mentor's shop, I wait. After a minute, he opens the door and I hand him my finished potions for that day. "You leaving for that Hemp business?" I nod. I have been moving my tanks at night for the past few days. He sticks his hand out, "It has been a pleasure working with you Heisenberg. " I shake his hand and he continues, "I expect you to rule this country in three years at most or I have failed as a teacher."

We laugh at this and I head out to the shop i bought further into the poor district. There are almost no guard patrols here which is why I had enough money to buy it. My product is not illegal as it is not a poison, so the guards can't get on my case unless I truly start selling a class of damaging poisons. I can sell something that dazes, but nothing like some of the stuff mentor taught me.

How to kill a man without trace, a tranquilizer that doesn't numb a person's pain sensors, that is the stuff I can not sell ever. In the public eye anyways. I start experimenting in the more deadly things I couldn't in my mentor's shop. Blowing up your teacher's shop is a no no in any place. real or not.

I bring up all notes I have on my hallucinogens and stabilizers, getting to work immediately. I have a bell set to sound in my lab for when a customer enters my shop. Since it is closed, that should not be a problem for at least… a fortnight. I am dedicating my time for a new product. I am aiming for PCP, than cocaine. Finishing my reign with Meth, but that is a long time away. After that… I will figure that out when I cross that road.

It takes only a week of hard labor before I turn out a greyish yellow potion.

My identification is too low to accurately tell me the effects of my drug, so I take the human road. Testing it on beggars in the dead of night! I need to know what it does to a person, if it kills them and why.

My first test was across town where I forced it down a beggar's throat at knife point. I made sure to wear a mask during the incident, so if he lives I am not caught. the beggar chokes a bit and his eyes begin to bleed, before he expires. Hmm…

Many bodies pile in my wake. Even the town guard took notice of the increasing number of dead people and the news of the city is calling me the Poisoner of Night. I even got a little title I could toggle on and off. I don't because that is STUPID! I do however come up with dozens of lethal poisons the game classifies as class Z on anything under an Orc level of resilience. So lethal if the entire thing is drank.

I make a safe-ish potion at last that creates a strong hallucination in the drinker that half kills them, but the strong effects overrule the poison in this case and judges it as a class F poison and a class D potion. It comes out white as the final product. My alchemy skill takes a large jump to level nine intermediate for the creation of this highly unstable potion which I call, Sightseeing potion or SSP. The law can't touch me as the church sell something that is similar in ranking, just not affect. The potion I price at ten silver for now. It takes a few copper as I have all the seeds and chems growing already.

I open the store with an entire stock ready and in five days have NPCs begging to buy them. the only rule I have is use it away from my shop, so they don't bother my customers and that this can kill them. I tell them more sugarcoated than that, but it is the jist of what I say. My level is shooting up from my large number of sales because it is all my wares! Along with the drugs, I sell potions of healing using the grass as a base.

In a few months, on the anniversary of when I first started this game, four months after I opened my shop, I reach the ten thousands gold mark in my bank account. I am richer than some lords! this is due to never buying anything, but pots and tanks for my plants and trees! I sleep in the second floor in a room I set up with my plants. the experiment lab is on the opposite side of my house and down stairs.

This is also the day I take my cigarettes off the shelf as no one is dedicated enough to build up a tolerance to the poison. they buy one bundle and quit after they see themselves die a little. Cowards! My marijuana and SSP is still selling like logs on a snowy day.

I use my money to start bribing city officials to look the other way on my drugs as they were getting worried when people started ODing on them. My money eased their worries. I am meeting one in an hour to talk about how it is not a danger to the city. I go upstairs and change into my outside wear. Anytime I am not in the lab with fire everywhere, even if I am manning the register, I am wearing a nicely pressed suit. I iron it myself of course.

Arriving at the high class restaurant, I see the man in the back with fine robes on. My suit is the odd one out of the clothing. The clothing in the game is heavily Asian based being that the game and myself are in Asia. "Good afternoon sir," I greet the man, extending my hand for a handshake with a pleasant smile to my face.

The man raises, the look on his face screams arrogance. Oh boy, intermediate acting, don't fail me now! He doesn't take my hand and looks at it with disgust. It is clean, so I know this is a insult to my person. "Quiet alchemist! Now why should I allow your practice when you're… Product is killing these fine people of my city?"

"Because I am about to give you fifty gold to look the other way on all matters involving myself and my business," I calmly answer. This is the decade salary of a high ranking officer in the military, Not a small sum to anyone except a king and myself. No player is this rich, even the best merchants. I hand him a pouch filled with the gold.

The official takes it with greed in his eyes. "You make a fair argument sir, your product is fine as is." We shake hands and part ways. this is the basic thing I do all day. Cook, sell and bribe new officials, slowly getting the lord of this city-state under my control.

I arrive back at my shop and open it up for the day. The meeting was early morning and doesn't get in the way of my hours. I stand behind my counter while waiting for the rush of junkies, grinding up more hemp for use. I have a spring loaded assassin holster on each arm which I trained myself to release and use on the fly. It has a main blade and two throwing on each side. I modified it to slide through a poison every time I sheath the blade.

The poison is a pretty nasty mistake from my cocaine experiments I have been doing. It stimulates the heart to four hundred, up to five hundred beats a minute from what I can tell and makes their heart explode. Very painful way to die I imagine. I don't prick myself with my own poison, even if my resilience is up to expert level four due to my cigarettes and breathing in increasingly poisonous gas from my experiments.


	2. The Battle begins

I hear the bell ring and look up to see three gentlemen decked in tattoos. The Sharks. A gang junkies are scared of, but regular customers at my shop. they are big spenders, but these three look a little shifty. They strut in like they own the place and I use my acting skills like usual to hide my anger at their blatant disrespect. I put my hemp down and to the side.

"Hello gentlemen how may I h- hurk!" the lead grabs me by the collar and pulls over the counter to be face to face with me. Ruffling my suits collar and jacket in the process. This pisses me off more than the manhandling! I work hard to make myself presentable, in life and in here!

The thug opens his mouth, releasing foul stale alcohol breath in my face, "Give us all the potions you have!" I see they all grin at this. This, This, Disrespect! draws the line and my mask breaks, letting them all see how pissed I truly am.

"If you are not out of my store in five seconds, I will kill you," I growl at them. I wait the time as they laugh at my statement. This is no threat. Straightening my arm muscles, I let my main hand dagger fall into my palm, careful not to cut myself. I whip it up and slice a shallow wound over his wrist, getting the poison into his blood.

The thug doesn't even drop me. "You think that will stop me?!" He starts laughing in my face with his terrible breath.

I give him an unsettling grin, made worse by the boost of my CHA and acting skills. "Words to live by, always listen to the man that plays with mental states on a whim." The thug drops me and starts clutching his chest.

Landing on the balls of my feet, I step around the man right as he falls, screaming in agony. I drop a throwing knife into my off-hand and send the two blades at his friends. My throwing is still beginner so it is not piercing armor anytime soon from across a clearing, but from this distance and my aim, I send the blades into their center mass easily. The poison works a lot quicker and they too end up on the ground, screaming from the pain until they expire.

I just grab my knives and put them away. Propping my door open, I drag the three corpses outside and past the crowd that was attracted by their screaming, one by one out and across the street. All the while, hiding the satisfied smirk on my face.

The three leveled my already level seventy self, ten times, so that is a true testament on how potent my wares can be! The bodies should draw in the ne'er-do-wells after they see only the one cut on the people.

I close the shop to work on my more potent drugs. I am nearing a break through with the cocaine. I just need time and this gives me an excuse for at least a week not to open up. I may look the coward, but they will forget about that when I bring out my new product! This new product will vault me into the expert levels of alchemy with no problem! It is already becoming a thirty step process, so that is classified in the alchemy handbook as an ancient level potion. As only people of the old were true alchemists and their potions were nearing perfection when the race got wiped.

I notice a message to the side of my screen as I was grinding a new ingredient, "You gain skill, Poison Master!"

Poison Master: After extensive use of poison, you have become an expert in the field! Your poison attacks last longer and work quicker in victims!

This might be useless, but I keep it around just in case I need to teach a few thugs a lesson in respecting their betters. I dismiss it and wonder aloud if Draconic Holly Flowers with their slight numbing effect combined with Sebrike Bells would make a better base for the catalyst.

I put on my coat and test the theory… Nope! It produces a poisonous gas! Coughing, I bring the smoking death vial to the waste chute I had installed, which carries the stuff to somewhere, I don't care. Looking at my health, I find myself almost half dead. Well… time to get a mask. Looking at the time, I decide to leave it for tomorrow.

Cigarette in my lips, suit on, hair gelled back to look tamed and soft, I am ready for a day out in the high class district of the city. Heading out, I lock my doors and set up a poison trap to go off if someone breaks into my lab. This happened once while I was cooking and I killed the guy with the general fumes of what I was doing at the time. I didn't even know they were that bad until that moment! I added a filter system after that to not kill my customers.

Walking down the street, I garner some odd looks as I am the only one in the city that wears a suit. morons, you can't diss how nice this thing looks. I am here because I heard from a junkie who hangs out at the pubs that a place here sells high quality gas masks to adventurers. I can't accept that close of a death again by FUMES! An explosion sure, but that gas would have killed something like a giant with its potency and I was right over it! It will only get more dangerous as I move onto meth.

I find the store due to the long line of adventurers in armor. They all look at me weird, but I ignore them, even as they joke and point, When you are the richest man in the city, you learn to not let the pity people bring you down.

It takes a bit, but I get to the register to order what I wish. This place is a custom shop, no pre-made goods. It seems to be run by a teenage NPC judging by the clothing and average look. "Hello sir, how may I assist you today?"

"Greets, I hear this place sells high quality gas masks, I am in the market for some. Is this rumor true?"

"Why does a merchant need a few gas masks?" The clerk asks, eyeing me up and down.

"I am a… Chemist sounds right, by trade. I am experimenting with very unstable and poisonous materials and unlike what is in my mouth, I can not filter out something that can kill a dragon with a few whiffs."

The clerks eyes widen, "Are… Wait, are you Heisenberg?!" Ah, I see I am known here.

"Aye. Are you among those that sample my product?"

The clerk takes on a stormy look all of a sudden and shouts, "I'll kill you! You son of a bitch!" The clerk lunges over the counter and tries to go for my throat with is hands. I catch him by the face and squeeze until he stops struggling and blood is trickling down his face. I have been boosting my STR with my AGI and VIT. My CHA goes up with every satisfied customer and my acting also helps it along, so I gave up boosting it.

"I see… Someone close to you didn't heed my warning and died using my product." An admittedly increasing occurrence, but the guard is in my pocket with the officials and can do nothing about what I do and sell, unless I am obvious with my poison sales. I give the people fair warning that two in one day will kill them. It cuts off fifty percent of their life. Amazes me still that it is classed as a potion.

I toss the clerk back over the counter and continue my order, "Now, I would like the best mask you have made and sent to the address by no later than next week. If it is any longer, I will have this place shut down," I casually threaten as I fix my jacket and tie. I see everyone around me believes the threat too. I have gotten good enough at acting to be able to do it in real life too. Even took on a managing position at my job thanks to me looking like I enjoy my work.

The managing of my shop in the game prepared me for what to expect and I am doing fine in my opinion at the new position.

The clerk rings me up, muttering threats all the while. Twenty gold when the label on them are fifteen and that is with express shipping. Overcharging me, cute. "Now now. No need to try and overcharge me. This product is only fifteen gold and that is with express, which I am not paying for. Not twenty gold like you have put in, do not test me further boy."

He fixes it and I pay him the money. Leaving the shop hearing him mutter more under his breath. Smirking, I pass a line of users that are staring at me. Back at the shop, I see a line of customers waiting for my return. "I am closing shop for a bit while I get protection. Yesterday can't happen again. Sorry! I'll be back next week!" I call as I open the door.

Locking it behind me, I go back to the room, disarm my trap and cook up a large supply of my stocks, so if I don't finish my cocaine recipe, then I have something to fall back on. I finish up the large supply and move them upstairs where they are safe. Now that I have supplies for the next day if I fail, I start my experimentation. I am ready for any incident like yesterday, even without a mask.

I try many combinations and processes. I make horrible poisons that I keep in the supply room as they were the good stuff, ranking in as a fine recipe. The alchemist versions of fine pieces. My SSP is a master recipe and most of my failures for cocaine are fine recipes as they are hardcore poisons. This has boosted my level and stats far above my current level.

I finally make a complete breakthrough on the last day off. I get a brown liquid that doesn't give off any effects according to my identification. I start pouring it out, down the waste chute, when I hear something move around inside the bowl.

I filter the waste out and find orange crystals on the bottom. "Identify!" I call as I hold one of the hot crystals. I just took the bowl off a fire.

"New Potion, please name! Potion effects: Strong hallucinations with slight pleasure stimulation with side-effects. Side-effects are sixty percent health loss when consumed. Consumed in powder form via the nose." Another ding appears below the box.

"Master recipe created! + twenty to all stats!"

"Congratulations! Your Alchemy has reached expert level nine!"

"Coca Potion!" I call out the name. It is a potion after all. My identification high enough from all the poisons to identify this. I've done it! It was only a thirty-three step process! I burst out laughing at finally completing the potion I've been striving for four months! the bonus of nearing master level in Alchemy is just that, a bonus!

I start making more and more to take up the next week supply. I even stay up all night to get it done. By the time the sun rises, I have a about thirty pounds of the powdered crystal. It may not be like Cocaine in physical properties, but it is not strong enough to be meth until it is high pleasure stimulation and really strong hallucinations or can completely loss reality.

My alchemy goes up a little, but lacking originality, it gets to thirty and stops. I had gotten to expert with the heartbreaker poison or failure 32. the bonus I gets is my speed for attack is increased and I can enhance my body with potions for a week. If I make a buff to increase my STR by twenty, it stays that way for a week and can stack. I hear Grand Master can augment their bodies with potions and make it permanent until they chose to change it. I hope that is true, that sounds awesome.

I stock the shelves with the powdered Coca, make a sign that hangs over my counter in plain view, warning people of the dangers of consuming two of these at once. Without this being classed as a poison like my original cigarettes were, these do not build resilience with their potion class.

When my store gets full, I call out to the customers, "Greetings, I would like to apologize for not being here the last week! I do have a surprise though. As i became a shut in, I have created a true masterpiece in the potion arts! I call it Coca! It is stronger than SSP you all know and love by I guarantee one hundred percent! The price for this is sadly at fifty silver a vial, but will last longer than SSP!"

Everyone buys this new product and some even buy it with SSP against my warning. I will not be seeing these people again. NPCs do not respawn, but a new one is born instead in their place. I have singlehandedly tripled the birthrate in this city.

I make hundreds of gold that day. A nice little profit that covers my experimentation fees for my meth tests. That is just day one. in the coming days, more and more people buy the Coca and I make more and more money. I barely keep up with the demand as the cooking takes about double that of SSP. My week supply is blown away in the first five days and my nightly cooking barely covers it with me manning the register for eleven hours a day. I only get three hours to cook and that is really all I need at this point to make ends meet for supply at more store.

I spend a month just keeping up my stocks while working little side projects to make headway into the meth trade. The potion will be far more than my Coca is at the moment. It will propel me into Grand masterdom if my failures are as dangerous as I think they will be.

Shaking my head at my full stocks for the day, I wonder aloud, "If I bought some stores throughout the city and hired some merchant underlings, would I make more profit? I would be cooking all day l- I'm doing it."

After the high mortality rate, people are heeding my warnings again and the customer base is just getting larger and larger. Damn people and their want for my crack I laugh in my head.

Getting sharpened up for my trip, I head down to the retail office to buy up five shops. The price barely puts a dent in my fundings. I have my hand in most legitimate business of this city as a "Partner"... i gave them money for half their business and that money helped them greatly, so no one really minds at this point that I own half their shop as I have changed nothing. I get one in every part of town I do not cover. North, east, west and two in the middle-ish east and west. I got a plaza shop for quite a bit more, but it will be worth it for the larger base.

With the deeds of the buildings in my pouch, I walk down the street to the merchant guild. I see it filled with milling merchants without a job. Heading up to a teller, I ask her, "May I recruit some merchants for a business I am expanding?" Like my mentor, if I sell my wares through a merchant, I lose some experience as it is not myself, but I still get some.

"What business are you expanding sir?" The bored teller asks.

"Blue Sky," I answer her.

The teller eyes widen and she straightened up. Her eyes looking at me fully now. "Yo- you're heisenberg?!" She cries out loudly. Silence echoes the hall at the sound of my name as everyone in the guild turns as one to stare. I nearly bite the end off my trademark cigarette due to the annoyance. I am not that interesting… Yet.

"Aye. Now the merchants I need can't be new to the trade, but not too experienced." I don't want set morals that will demand change and object to selling poisons disguised as potions to the population. "Do you have at least… Ten people meeting this criteria?" I have five new shops that need to be manned and can only work them eight hours a day.

The woman looks flustered and starts sifting through files around her. "Umm… Yeah… Yeah! We have level twenties ready for work right now!"

"How many can fight with a kni-" I begin to ask.

"None," She cuts me off. I look at her in a passive fashion. I don't care that she cut me off, but it amuses me to make them squirm. "Sorry sir," She apologizes in a meek voice. Damn, I will have to hire some guards that can keep themselves clean. A good one costs around one gold a month! Oh well, I make that in a minute if you add together all my partner ships and such.

"May I have the names of the top ten on the list miss?" She takes out a notepad and scribbles their names onto it, then hands it to me shakingly. I give her a warm smile and thank her. She seems to relax from whatever tension she felt.

Taking the slip, i head out of the hall and whisper message all of them. "I have a job opportunity for you. meet me as Dredown square on the west part of town for a meeting in two hours. I will be the one in a suit." I get confirmation quickly from the merchants. We will be meeting outside my new building.

Times to recruit some muscle and part-time delivery boys. I head to a less… Classy setting, going into a seemingly random building. This is the headquarters of a dark guild that does anything for money, completely reliable as well. I have used them in the past to get blackmail material on some stubborn politician and even the ruler of the kingdom for my take over soon.

When I enter their Headquarters, they all turn as one to face me. I even see some draw their weapons. For me? I'm flattered. "I am looking for five gentlemen.. or ladies," I nod at a female member of the guild, "To protect my shops and do supply runs in the mornings to said shops. The pay will be one gold a month, if they don't steal my supplies. I keep records of everything I do, so if that is your aim, please do not come forward. If you are interested in this, please come forward."

A big man reeking of alcohol stumbles up as he pulls a blade. "What I'm interested in is you emptying your coin purse in my hand little man."

I don't back down even as he gets very close and politely warn the man, "Please back up sir. Or I will have to take… Undesirable measures for my own safety." He just laughs and lunges at me. Why does no one listen when i tell them things? I sidestep the grab and in a flash, flick my dagger into my hand, stabbing him two times in the arm and sheathing them. It all would look like I tapped him twice on the arm as I didn't let the blade come fully out and I caught the flat of the knife.

"Now, as I was saying before i was rudely interrupted, anyone interested in working under me for one gold a month as a protection detail, please step forward, I need five guards."

One of the guild members speaks out in a curious, but not worried tone, people don't care in this guild for their mates. "Big Al? You aliv-" Big Al as he seems to be called, starts screaming and falls to his knees, clutching his head. The poison I chose for today was failure 4 for my meth tests. I call it no-brainer for some odd reason. The poison breaks the nerve center of anything it gets in the blood of. A masterpiece as it is lethal to all, but things under level three hundred. the appraised price is three thousand gold. It kicked me into my master class.

The man scream die quickly as he falls to the floor, dead. "As you can see, I will take care of anyone who crosses me, but I am not everywhere at once." A group of people line up in front of me when they see that I am legit, as only someone of money or skill has a one hit kill poison. I am both.

After a list of questions, I have my guards picked out. I lead them out of the guild and explain their duty as my guards. "Every morning, you will arrive at my shop, the Blue Sky, and pick up the stock for that day and bring it to the location you are guarding. As I said inside, do NOT use or lose any of my products as I will deduct pay based on the loses. You will stay with the shop until it closes and at the end of the month, you will get your pay. I hope for a prosperous relationship gentlemen."

I leave the men with the address to my store and where they are guarding. Including the location of the other stores in case they ever need to back them up if I can't handle it. As a level two hundred merchant, I am not stronger than most knights, but with my week-long boost of a jack of all trades potion, I am a very dangerous enemy.

I arrive at Dredown square and sit on a bench outside my shop. It is not a great neighbor hood, but the people leave me be. I see the merchants come in one by one until all ten are here. I wait until they spot me and have gathered around. "With me gentlemen, and lady." I get up and open my shop to let us in.

"Now, I am starting to expand my business and will be needing employees. You are new, not set in your ways. Flexible if you will. I need employees who can survive under pressure, who are not intimidated by a little muscle scare tactics. Above all, i need people who do not ask questions and that do as told. Are you these people?!"

They give muttering confirmation, "No. No you are not." I take a puff of my cigarette and look each in the eye. "You all are nobodies. Yet to have proven your worth to anybody, including me. Hell, I don't even see potential in any of you. But my business is questionable at best, and at worst… Downright evil as a demon lord. I will soon learn what you all are made of and who can and can't take it. You all will be paid forty silver a month, ten a week. I will have an armed guard, a player like you all, in the shops at all times. If they do not show up, you tell me and I will take care of it. Agreed?"

The again mutter agreement. Intimidated at this point of what I expect from them, but not ready to give up forty a month for some of them, their first job. "Word to the wise here. Do not steal or use my products. At the end of each week, I want a transaction record of everything that week. If the guard threatens you to look the other way and fake the transcript, tell me and you will not get in trouble. the guards will be telling me if you do it. they lose money if you do. If I find you going against this order, I will personally take care of you, agreed? Good."

the merchants successfully put in place, I hand each the address to their new place of work and who their guard is going to be there. "Have a pleasant day, the opening for this is on Monday. be ready." That is in five days.

Back at my shop, now full lab, I start cooking day and night until the grand opening to get enough supplies for a week at each store. I do this, then the next week are finished. On Monday morning, the guards show up and I give them the stocks for the day. All in a forty pound padded crate in a cart. "Bring these back every night after closing. just ring the bell, I will hear you and let you in… Unless I am dead. If so, then leave the carts around back.

The new chain frees me up to work on side projects with my stocks brewing upstairs to avoid… mishaps in the projects. I soon realize that my operation is too small, so I buy out my two neighboring builds, which is because they died early on thanks to my drugs. I got it for nothing.

I hire a carpenter to connect the three buildings via walkways with the alarm system in each set to go off for all of them so I know if anyone invades my labs. Not that they would want to. I have found a few assassins' bodies in my labs since I started my chain. merchants don't like the competition for their potions as mine are superior in all ways, even if they are just a side gig. The assassins are a good source of weapons however and I got a nice set of armor thanks to them.


	3. A New Emperor is Crowned

My lab is going fine and I made a break after five months after my chain starts. I come up with white crystals that "Makes users see a separate reality and causes crippling pleasure. Side-effects are eighty percent health loss." MY METH! This… "potion" leaps me into Grand master status as a Grand Masterpiece. the pinnacle of people's careers. I name it the M-rocks

The rumor proves to be true as I permanently augment my body with the best potion I can brew. I get a plus three hundred to every stat I have. It only cost me five thousand gold to brew. the appraisal says it is worth twenty at least. Another Grand masterpiece, that boost is, as my M-rocks sells like wildfire, sweeping the city and country. I decide it is time. Time to start in on the weapons trade.

I am a level three hundred and fifty who is closing in on the capabilities of a level five hundred. I start brewing up more and more unstable chemicals, making more often than not, bombs too dangerous to move.

I slowly, ever so slowly slide in the herbs to the bubbling paste in the small bowl, but it starts to sizzle for a second. That can't be good! Trying to save this potion from exploding, I accidentally click together two pieces of metal. I could only watch as the paste finalize and the sparks fall towards it. I see the beginning of a message, but it doesn't matter.

The last thought that enters my mind before is, "I am going to finally die!" I throw my arms up as a white flash fills my eyes and I feel myself be lifted into the air, something wooden behind me gives under my back and then, I find myself still alive and laying on the floor. I feel some fire on my lab coat, but my health bar says I'm not dead, just dying at three percent.

The white dissolves to spots in my eyes as I slowly regain vision. And with the vision comes feeling of my body and not just heat. My body HURTS! Well what is still there. One of my arms is just a stump from what I can feel. The other is little better, but all there.

Rolling to my feet, I stand up while hearing the continued ringing in my ear. I can just stagger to the side where I keep my medical back ups. I swipe the wooden planks out of my way and pull the trap door open. Inside is a healing potion. I down it fast and watch my health raise and pain go away.

It won't fix my arm, but will keep me alive to get to the church to get it regrown. the ringing is finally starting to go away as I inspect the damaggggssshit, I am missing an entire wall and parts of my walls are gone. The rest of the room is covered in ash and or burnt. Good thing i made the house to my left the plant house or that smoke and fire would have ruined thousands in plants.

Placing my remaining arm to my skull, I try to stop the ringing as it is starting to give me a migraine. I hear someone faintly calling me, ah hell am I dying? Turning I see, no I am not. There is just someone in my shop… With another someone with a camera. Reporters, perfect timing.

I ignore them as I focus on my health. My bar is half full, my vision is mostly clear, there is just something in front of my eyes. Oh wait, that's a text box. "New recipe! Please name! Paste is highly unstable near heat and causes fiery explosions when lit on fire. Damage is proportional with size of materials. Attack: 800-1000 per ounce."

"Masterpiece! +40% to fire resistance! +50 to VIT!"

"Alchemy leveled up to Grandmaster level seven!"

"C4!" I yell out, naming it, "I made C4! Fuck you game! AHAHAHA! This will make me a KING!" I inhale for breath,"SCIENCE!" I cry as I hysterically laugh. My arm and stump in the air to celebrate! "Now I just need a fuse attached and the world will tremble!" I dissolve into my relief induced hysteria. I feel a slap to the back of my head and feel someone calling my name.

"Heisenberg! Are you alright?!" A female voice yells in my ear. That woke me up.

"Thank you for that. Lost my cool a bit, as you could tell," I say as I stumble to my feet, scratching my head with my main hand. good thing I keep my holsters off due to not wanting them smelling off meth or I'd be out some weapons.

Turning, I see a pretty reporter and a generic camera guy. I wave at him and put my attention back on the woman. "Excuse me for a second ma'am as I need a change of clothes." Looking down, I see that the front of my shirt is gone and my whole coat is ash. My pants are burnt, but still intact.

I head upstairs to my shower, leaping over where the floor gives way under me, "Dammit! Fucking building!" I cry. This is going to cost some money. I go into the bathroom, a room that has tiled floor and a mirror with a shower. Looking in the mirror, I see myself covered in ash with a broken mask on my face, so take a bucket of water, my "Shower" and dump it over myself and down a drain that connects to the outside where it filters into my waste chute. No indoor plumbing. Ash off, I change into my suit and gel my hair. I am a very formal person when I am in public. I have an image to protect. I am not some two-bit gang leader, I am a businessman who regularly dines with leaders of the city. Even the king is under my thumb. Not hard when i already control this city and surrounding countryside.

I call a carpenter to come down to fix and reinforce my weapons lab as I fix my hair up as I usually keep it outside the lab.

I hop down the hole in my floor, "Okay, fixed myself. Now what can I do for you two?" The woman falls over from surprise. I dropped in right next to her.

"Uh, um." She just blinks at me. I roll my hand to get her talking. I see the camera has a red light on so they are filming, I hope they got my entrance. "G-G-Good afternoon mister Heisenberg… Would you agree to an interview?"

"I got time," I do. The carpenter is going to take about five hours to fix this place up once he gets here.

"You sure? You are missing an arm."

"But a flesh wound. I can have it fixed in the hour. Besides, the wound is closed."

"O-Okay. I am Maylon from KMC media. I came here to ask you about this business of yours and what you do, but I am second guessing myself after that…" She points at the destruction.

"Well Maylon, I am a dealer in potions well was a dealer in just potions until now. My products calm, like my cigarettes that nobody buys and the stress joints." My marijuana, "Or make people feel better like my SSP and Coca potion."

"What about your M-rocks? Aren't those things deadly like the others?"

"I warn EVERYONE that my products can kill people, everyone! I even made a sign that I hung right there." I point at my wall. "Or I did before it went boom. I now focus in the weapons department to make my company stronger."

'Okay?... how did you get your start?" She asks me.

"Oh that, I was like everyone else, rags at the fountain guy. Went to find a job and stumbled into the magical potions shop. Got a job and some training from the owner, my mentor. If people find my work despicable or 'dangerous', please refer to him as a better source for potion needs in whatever this is interview is."

"So you were like us all and with no help, became what you are today?" I give her a thumbs up. "Wo-"

"BOSS!" I hear someone yell and take out my door. C'mon! "The Sharks are making a move on our shop! They have Dredown square filled! We need your help! Dan, Matt and Frank are fighting,with Jim inside holding them back, but there are too many for us to handle! There has to be about sixty of them man!"

"Dammit! I just blew off my arm! C'mon! Join the fight man!" I equip my knife in my main hand. "I need to get to the church and get m-" the arm begins to glow and it come back. I look up at the camera man who has a glowing hand and was chanting slightly. "I could kiss you, but I am afraid I'm not gay." I equip the other holster, "What I can do is let you watch how Blue Sky takes down an attack on our company."

I sprint out with my guard on my heels, barely. I come into the square like a bullet and charge the back of the gang quietly. I got my daggers off an assassin that was a bit stupid when it came to researching your target. They are both enchanted to hold a poison for fifty strikes. The perfect weapon for me. The damage even sucks and they are still deadly for me!

I jump into their numbers and stab everyone that is in front of me, then double back two more times before they realize something is wrong. I step out of the crowd right as the first scream starts. The poison is back to the old heartbreaker.

I turn and watch as one by one, the screaming people die until the square is filled with the corpses of the dead gang. Hearing gagging behind me, I see Maylon puking from the scene. So I aim this at the cameraman, "I am going to take care of a pest problem, please do not follow me and get her away from the square."

The camera guy nods and guides the heaving girl away. "Report in men!" I shout. they all cry their positions, one is on the ground bleed though, so I go into the shop and pull a potion down to give to him. "Everyone alive?" They all nod as they line up. "Good, now get back to your store and make sure it is safe." They break and sprint away.

The Sharks have been a nuisance for a while, stealing from my customers, bad mouthing my business, and are just general hoodlums. I should have done this on day one.

I stalk through the streets with my daggers out and go up to their headquarters. The door man tried to stop me, but I just slash his throat and let the poison take its course. I know the layout, the numbers and where this thing is because I have a few rats in their ranks. Most likely dead in front of my store as they were only in my pocket for my drugs.

I kick the door in and make my way inside the empty building. I light up a cigarette as I walk down the corridors to the main office. I kick the door in when I arrive and see the big boss. Skyshark behind his desk, doing some of my marijuana. "Ah, I see you are enjoying one of my products!"

The man jumps when I kick in the door and drops the joint onto his desk. "Who the fuck are you?! To just come in here and kick in my door?!" The gang leader shouts at me, drawing his blade.

"I am just a simple chemist, trying to make a living who you have greatly offended with your actions today. I was nice and forgiving when your thugs tried to extort me of my stock when I was making the Coca. I killed them and they don't come back, that is a fair price. "You didn't know the rule at the time, not to fuck with Heisenberg. I let your… little gang play in my city as you did not impede my business. I even sold to your men after you try to steal from me!"

I am pacing in front of his desk, smoking my cigarette and twirling one of my poisoned blade. My resilience is Grandmaster level, the poison won't even come close to killing me. As I talk, he had stood up and taken out a sword. "Now… What gave you the RIGHT to try to fuck with my business after all the kindness I have shown you?! All the leniency shown to you and your thugs, this is how you decide to repay me?! You had the AUDACITY to try to raid one of my stores!" I didn't give him a moment to argue this as I flick my wrist and sent my blade into his chest. The Shark gang is dead with its leader.

Grumbling at the hassle he's caused me, I pick out my knife and loot his body for the key to his safe, which is right next to his desk. Finding it, I open the safe and it is filled with rolls of gold coins. Twenty a roll by the look of it.

Pocketing it all, I flick my cigarette into the drapes, lighting them on fire. The building is a blazing inferno by the time I walk out. I wonder how well the carpenter is doing. "Men, how does my stores look?" I ask over the chat.

"All stores are secure. It was just the Dredown square that gave the problem."

"Good. Nice work gentlemen, I think that will be all the excitement for now. The Sharks are dead and their leader's corpse is burning as we speak. The city is mine now and no one is going to try anything against the shops anymore."

The next three-month show great expansion. With the interview, my sales skyrocketed and I begin to export to other cities. This leads me back to the guards' guild and me sitting in the office of the head. "I wish for crippling blackmail material on every king in the world. I will pay one hundred thousand to your guild for this information."

"A-a hundred thousand gold? I'll get the men right on it sir!" The head is always eager to please me as I am the highest paying customer for the guild. My hit contracts and blackmail missions made the guild into what it is today. They are also my caravan guards for my exports. They know the deal about not using the goods, because I will know. I've already displine some members for doing so and none of them want to experience the pain of failure number 75 again.

In ten months time, I have most cities under my control and my shops everywhere, selling my wares. With the demand so high, I taught basic alchemy to NPCs and have them doing a conveyor belt kind of show. Each taking a task and doing it. the quality isn't as high, but it is still being made. This seems to work out well and every shop has stocks readily available.

I travel to the new cities with my supply caravans after I hire someone to watch over my lab, but not to enter it. There are traps in place to prevent this. I have with me, four hundred pounds of C4. I am going to be going one by one to the cities and blowing up the gang population. This is going to take a while.

My first stop, I dismount and meet one of the many politician I am paying in this city. "The gangs are controlled in these areas sir. The king will not care if you get rid of any of them. If you take care of the problem, your name will be put into high local fame as these gangs are running amok. This will help your goals much sir."

"Thank you." I grab the map he offers and set out to do my task. I find the first hideout and just walk in with five pounds in my hands. I set it don, light the wick and walk out. None of the gangs stopped me as they were too confused on what I was doing. When they realized I just lit a bomb in their mix, they only have time for one scream before it goes off and levels the building.

I make a check on my map and head off to the next spot. This was a tedious goal as it took about one whole in-game years to go around the globe and blow up all spots while paving the way for my goods. I stay at a city long enough to take over the governing body then move on. An up and coming star Weed is starting to gain traction in the media, but that is just a spotlight off of me.

I end my crusade in the far east or close west of where I started. My level caps at seven hundred. I was making some great experience for every place I blew up as they just held harder and harder enemies that would die before they could do anything. None of it was a problem because I would never announce myself, just walk in like a normal person, light the bomb and walk out. For the ones underground, I just hired a high level gang of mercenaries and placed bombs at every exit to cause cave ins and trap them down there to starve. I am still getting experience for those actions

My drugs sweep through every city as it is already a known thing, but they couldn't get their hands on them. Smugglers tried, but the guard was on the look out for my goods under my command. The farms and business in every nation I control were told not to accept the goods or I would bankrupt them.

I have to really do nothing at this point. I control the world's underground trade and most of the politics are mine to manage when I want. hell, every king recognized me as their ruling body… Why not make it official?

I go to one of my privately owned ships and got onboard, "Take me to the emperor's city captain."

"Yes sir." I can tell in his eyes, he knows what I am about to do. It only takes three days to get to his city. When i step off the ship, I do not delay or stop anywhere. I have been here before and seen all I need to see.

Walking up the stairs to the palace, I straighten my suit and check my weapons. I may control the court, but some rogue guards my try and stop me. The door guard recognize me and let me pass without stopping. the throne room is right through the entrance and a long corridor with tons of images of his highness. His old wrinkled face plastered on even the stones.

I push the doors open and walk in confidently. The guards try to stop me, but one look from the court and they go back into position. I made it clear to everyone in this room that the throne was my end goal and going against me was a futile effort that will only lead in pain and death. The use of money and blackmail sealed my place as their new lord.

"Who are you to walk up to my throne as if you are above your own god?!" I scoff at this. the man believes he is a god? Please, he is known to not even know which end of a blade was the hilt. "How dare- guards! Guards! kill this traitor!"

The guards stay in their position under my glare. They know their new lord as well. "Who are you to take away my guards from me?!" The emperor cries with wide eyes.

Smirking at the fallen ruler, I say to him, "You know who I am. Everyone in this room, from servant to emperor knows who I am!" I finish by spreading my arms, indicating everyone. I get a gleam in my eye with an idea to make him look weaker than he already does. "What is my name?" I ask him. Acknowledging who I am is my final step to ascension.

"What?! I don't know who you are! Guards! Commanders! Anyone?" He looks around for support, but receives none. The man is alone. I fund his military. the generals are in my pocket if they want their salaries paid, they will listen.

I stalk close to his throne and lean in, staring into his tired old eyes with my merciless ocean blues. The emperor breaks first and his eyes drop to his lap in defeat, slouching slightly. The "God" knows when he is beat.

"Now. Say my name," I command once more. The man whispers it, but it is heard throughout the room

"Heisenberg"

* * *

**And that was Path of the Chemist! I wrote this in a day, so if it sucks, that is mostly why. plus I am not that great of a writer. Thank you for reading and I hope you check out my other stories as well! Maybe give the light novel a chance too. If you like sword art online, then you may like this light novel. **


End file.
